Amnesia
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: If you could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things, would you give yourself a concussion to delete it from your head? Would you want to start all over again? If someone hurt you and you didn't want to remember, would you give yourself amnesia? Would you? MunchingBrotato centered. No OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia l

"Adam!" Tyler called.

"What, 'Tato?" Adam joked.

Tyler pouted before flopping down in the corner. "Dick."

Adam laughed before sitting down next to his friend and smiling. "Let's start that again. Yes, Tyler?"

Tyler smirked and got up. "Guess what I found."

Adam stood. "What did you find?"

"An awesome server for Spleef!"

"Dude, I'd kick your butt at that game!" Adam chuckled.

Tyler pouted. "When wouldn't you? You're a vampire."

Adam's grin vanished. "Come on...Don't be like that."

Tyler turned around and stuck his nose in the air.

"I can't even take you seriously now," Adam sighed, shaking his head.

Tyler laughed and grabbed Adam's arm, pulling him along. "Come on! It'll be fun anyways! Everybody's already waiting for us!"

Adan's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, seriously?"

Tyler merely laughed.

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Tyler and Adam walked in to a medium sized arena, scoreboards plastered on all four walls.

"Hey look!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing to the scores. "Kyle's in first place!"

"Kyle? First place? That's gotta be a prank," Sky chuckled. Tyler laughed and they continued to walk into the arena.

Behind them, a woman's voice sounded.

"Tyler? Tyler, is that you?"

Adam and Tyler stopped, turning around.

A red haired female with green eyes, tan skin, freckles, slender figure, tight red belly shirt, and average height walked up to them, long brown skirt flowing behind her.

Adam felt Tyler freeze next to him. He immediately went on high alert, ready to get them out of there as soon as they needed to.

"Tyler, is it really you?" The girl asked.

Tyler gave a weak smile. "Yeah. Kelly, it's been a while. How are you?"

The uncomfortable distance between the two contained a rather tense hold.

"I've been great. I found another boyfriend." Her smile was just as weak as Tyler's. The only difference was that hers wavered every few seconds.

Tyler shifted very slightly but Adam noticed. Tyler wanted _out_.

"You did? What's his name?"

Adam was suddenly grateful for LogDotZip and his invention of 'Vamp Bandage' which allowed him to hide his vampire wings. The reason was because one, no one knew he was a vampire and two; Tyler seemed uncomfortable as it was.

"Marcus," she replied, hiding pain in her voice. "We've spent two Christmases with each other so far." She looked in the direction of a teleporter. "I have to go. Marcus is taking me ice skating. Um...nice seeing you though."

Tyler nodded and no one saw the harsh breath he took in attempt to stop from crying. "Same to you. Goodbye, Kelly."

"Bye." She walked off, red hair, shirt, and brown skirt flowing behind her.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

Tyler swallowed hard and started to walk through the empty lobby. "Doesn't matter. Let it go. We have to find the others."

Adam knew it mattered. And Adam didn't want to let it go.

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Tyler had a new smile plastered on his face. He knew Adam hadn't let Kelly go and Tyler was exhausted. He didn't expect to run into _her_. Never will he make the same mistake of coming here again. Not if she was going to be here.

Tyler didn't have much time to think. I mean, since when was MunchingBrotato a thinker? He was always a nothing blurred type of person. He said anything that came to his mind, normally getting him in trouble. He had probably thirty more seconds to say something funny before Adam got super suspicious.

"So those potatoes though," Tyler blurted out randomly.

Adam immediately began laughing, covering his eyes. "Where the hell...Where the hell did that come from?" He laughed.

"My ass."

"Oh my Notch, Tyler," Adam whispered, still laughing.

"Feels good."

"Stop, just stop."

"I'm sorry you can't handle donkey jokes."

Adam looked at Tyler seriously. "Wha-?"

Tyler shrugged. "Ass is another word for donkey. What do you think I meant?"

"I don't know anymore..."

"Huh. Well, my donkey is a really funny guy."

"Are you talking about-?" Adam looked down before looking back at Tyler.

Tyler choked on air. "How do you go from potatoes to _that_?! I asked you about food!"

"You're the one who made the joke!" Adam accused.

"You took it too far!" Tyler raised his hand when Adam started to speak. "No. No speakie."

The two walked into a large Spleef area in the arena. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by KKComics knocking out the glass from underneath TrueMU.

"Damn, Kyle!" Tyler exclaimed flabbergasted. "You are ruthless!"

"I know!" Kyle yelled back, sidestepping LogDotZip's target and breaking the floor underneath him, eliminating LogDotZip.

"Distraction!" Tyler called before throwing a brick at Kyle.

"What the hell?!" Kyle yelled before ducking. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"His donkey," Adam laughed.

At that moment, Ty (Deadlox) used his werewolf speed to run over and destroy the ground underneath Kyle. Kyle fell through the hole, cussing out Tyler before spawning next to us.

"Tsk, tsk, Kyle. I expected more from you," Tyler said, shaking his head.

"What the-? But you-!"

"No excuses," Tyler snapped jokingly before his facial expression turned blank. "I forgot. I have to do something. It'll take like five minutes," he said, backing up. "I'll be right back." Tyler turned around and ran.

Tyler sprinted to the empty lobby where he found a white marble bench hidden behind white marble column. He sat down and took out his BlockBerry.

_Kelly?_

A few seconds later came the response.

_Who is this?_

_I see you don't have my number anymore._

_Tyler?_

_Yeah._

_I'm sorry. I didn't think you would text me anymore. Here, I'll call you instead._

_Okay._

A second later, a call was coming through his phone labeled Kelly Payne. Tyler answered it and put it to his ear, hearing the sweet melody of her voice come through.

"Tyler? Why were you texting me?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"And that is?"

Tyler took a deep breath. "Are you happy?"

A long pause followed. "Tyler, I'm not answering that."

"Kelly, please!" Tyler begged. "I need to know. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. Just let me know if you're fine. I'll leave you alone after that."

A disbelieving scoff sounded. "I am perfectly happy without you. Grow up, Tyler. I don't need you anymore. Get a life and delete my number off your phone. Get a girlfriend and leave me alone."

Tyler swallowed hard. "You could have just said yes."

And with that, Tyler pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. His thumb shook violently as it hovered over Kelly's contact. He pushed and held the item for a little while until an options list popped up. He hit Delete and a message popped up.

**Are you sure you want to delete this contact? (You can never get it back if you delete this item)  
><strong>  
><strong> Cancel Continue<strong>

Tyler shakily hit continue and watched as another message popped up, though only for a few seconds.

** Contact Deleted**

Tyler locked his phone before placing it next to him on the bench. He tucked his knees to his chest and placed his chin between his knees.

In the background, he heard his friends laughing and swearing during Spleef as his brown eyes watered before crying himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Mortem Venators! Here is another chapter of Amnesia!**

**Candyphone: Dude, real reviews next time. We talked about this XD**

**Hghrules: No offense but I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Sorry.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Stay safe and God bless you all. DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT!**

Amnesia ll

When Tyler didn't return after an hour, Adam and Kyle knew something was wrong. They told Jason (TrueMU) they would be back before leaving the battle area.

They searched the lobby for about a minute before hearing soft ragged breathing. They looked at each other worriedly before heading towards the noise.

They looked behind the column, stunned to see a tear-streaked but sleeping Tyler. Sky moved to wake him up but Kyle stopped him.

"Wait."

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Look at how calm and relaxed he is. Let him rest. Besides, he never falls asleep when he's with us, even if he is completely exhausted. Obviously something's wrong so let him sleep."

"I suppose," Sky said. "But should we leave him alone?"

Kyle pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "I'll kick your ass in Go Fish."

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Tyler opened his eyes to bleary vision. He wiped away the tears on his face and cleared his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of all his friends sitting in front of him doing whatever. Some were playing cards, some were talking, some wearing playing Truth or Dare, and some were gambling.

Tyler picked his head up from between his knees and looked at the group in front of him. KKComics saw Tyler awake and sat beside him.

"Hey. What's up? You don't normally doze off like that," Kyle asked.

Tyler rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. Guess I'm just tired. Long day."

"I know how you feel," Kyle smiled. "How about we leave here, get dinner with the others, then we can sleep when we get back to HQ?"

Tyler smiled. "Sounds good to me. Quick question."

"Yeah?"

Tyler blushed. "Help me up? My ass is numb."

Kyle burst out laughing before getting up and grabbing ahold of Tyler's hands. He heaved the teen to his feet before looking at the rest of the group. The other members were getting to their feet and were heading to the teleporter.

Sky and Deadlox waited for Tyler and KKComics before walking after the others. Tyler's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is this Tyler Associa?" The other voice asked. A male.

"This is he." Sky, Deadlox, and KKComics turned to him.

"This is Paul Bager for 3600 Seconds. We would like to interview you on relationships."

"Why me?"

"We randomly selected a Minecrafter in Kroak Forest. You were chosen. What day works best for you this week?"

"This week?" Tyler thought for a moment. "Saturday. Do you have a time?"

"Is 4:30 pm good for you?"

"It works."

"The address is 2560 Firepail Lane, Redwood, Minecraftia, 05968. See you Saturday."

"Good bye."

Tyler hung up the phone and followed the other three.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"I have no freaking clue."

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Tyler sat on his bed and played Geometry Dash on his phone. He had no idea what Saturday would be like but might as well give it a try. It wasn't everyday he got chosen for an interview. He knew it was about relationships but what about relationships? How do you kiss a girl? What was your first girlfriend like? How do you get a girl? What pleases a woman? Honestly, Tyler had no answer to those questions. He wasn't exactly a chick magnet.

Tyler sighed and turned off his phone. He didn't know what to do in the meanwhile. He had two days before the interview and he was completely lost on how to act on television. Would he be handed a script backstage?

He would have to leave pretty early to get to Redwood on time. Redwood was about a two and a half hour drive…and Tyler didn't even have a car. He'd have to walk unless he could find a teleporter that linked to Redwood. Maybe he should ask Ty. He used to live in Redwood.

Tyler got up and began to walk to Ty's room. He knocked and waited for Ty to call him inside before walking in.

"Hey Ty," Tyler greeted.

"Hey, Tyler," Deadlox replied. "What's up?" The werewolf was lying on his bed dressed in a brown thermo and black sweatpants.

"Do you know of any teleporters nearby that can get me to Redwood?"

"There's one near the lake. Why?"

Tyler frowned. "I have a meeting."

"A meeting?" Ty sat up. "About what?"

"About my life I suppose."

"Like a job interview?"

"Not for a job. Just a random interview."

"For what station?"

"3600 Seconds. Said something about talking about relationships."

"And you're not happy about that?" Ty questioned.

Tyler shook his head. "Another question before I leave. You had to answer questions about your Lycanthrope life before right?"

"Yeah."

"Was it uncomfortable?" Tyler bit his lip.

"Very," Ty answered before placing a quizzical look on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…how do you answer questions that you don't know the answer to yourself?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Mortem Venators. As you can see, I am lacking my usual enthusiasm for two reasons. Reason One: I have yet to find my USB so I am re-writing everything. Reason Two: You guys seem to hate this story. This is my favorite story out of everything I have written and you guys hate it so. But I'm going to continue updating for my sake. So, even though you guys don't like it, please enjoy and review. See you guys at the bottom.**

Amnesia lll

Tyler swung off his bed and stretched. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired it was ridiculous. It couldn't be so early.

_'Oh hell,'_ he thought as he looked around the room. _'Worst dream of my life.'_

Tyler recalled snippets of the dream or rather nightmare. It wasn't something he'd share with Adam or Kyle. More of something he'd keep to himself.

Tyler stood and looked around his dark room. He flicked the bedside lamp on, casting a bright light throughout the room. Tyler blinked a few times to adjust to the light and to avoid his eyes burning.

After he got used to the lamp, he put on his glasses and looked at his alarm clock:

**Thursday, July 28th, 2014  
>4:40 AM<strong>

_'That's why I'm so tired,_' Tyler thought_. 'I only got two hours sleep. Kyle might be up. It depends on what time he went to bed. But I'm pretty sure he went to bed the same time I did.'_

As Tyler changed into more appropriate clothes for the day, he thought about the conversation he and Deadlox had last night:

_"How do you answer questions that you don't even know the answer to yourself?"_

_Ty looked Tyler dead in the eyes. "You don't. You don't answer them. And if you can't come up with an answer but you don't want to leave them hanging, you lie."_

_"Lie?" Tyler asked. "On an interview?"_

_"I did it on a few questions," Ty shrugged. "People can be too nosy."_

_"But wouldn't that give people the wrong idea?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If you give the viewers a lie," Tyler started slowly before picking up the pace. "Wouldn't they use the wrong answer and get the wrong idea of what I'm trying to say?"_

_Ty shrugged. "You could just say 'no comment'."_

_"I'll use that. Thanks. Good night." Tyler turned and left the room._

Tyler shook his head. He'd answer to the questions to the best of his ability...maybe.

After brushing his teeth, Tyler took off his glasses and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up further. He dried his face and replaced his glasses before leaving his room.

_'If I was guy dressed in pink and had a pink mustache, where would I be at 4:50 in the morning?'  
><em>  
>Tyler walked down the long, gold corridor as he headed to the kitchen...wait...<p>

Tyler facepalmed. _'I would be in the kitchen! Of course! I'm such an idiot...'_

Tyler walked slightly faster down the corridor as he knew where he was going.

_'Even if Kyle or Adam isn't there, I can grab an apple and go chill on the roof for a bit.'_

Satisfied with his plan, Tyler slowly opened the two blue swinging cafeteria doors. There was no one in the large white and blue room. There were white walls but dark blue tiled floors. There were three long salad bars in the middle of the café where food would be placed in parties, celebrations, get-togethers, and brunches. The cafeteria had long bench tables in neat rows everywhere else in the room. Two more blue swinging doors were on the west side of the café, leading to the kitchen.

Tyler walked across the café and pushed through the doors into the kitchen. The kitchen was all white with three blue furnaces, two blue stoves, four white sinks, four blue shelves, two blue and white refrigerators, and two white marble counters.

Tyler opened one of the blue and white fridges and took out a green apple. Though it was a small breakfast, Tyler knew it was the only thing his stomach would keep down. If he were to eat a large breakfast such as eggs and bacon this early in the morning, he would probably throw it all up minutes later.

Content with his fruit, Tyler tossed it lightly in the air and caught it as he walked up the stairs to the roof.

_'If Kyle and Adam aren't awake then I get an hour or two to myself,' Tyler thought. 'They normally wake up at this time if they went to bed early or at six. We went to bed at two in the morning. I'll be lucky if they wake up at eight.'_

As he opened the door to the roof, Tyler was met with a purple sky and slowly rising sun.

_'Damn, I left my phone downstairs. I could've taken a beautiful picture.'_ Tyler smiled.

Nobody but Kyle knew about Tyler's photography skills. He could catch the perfect picture at the perfect time in the perfect place. It was amazing at what Tyler could do.

Tyler sat down, left knee drawn to his chest and right knee straight on the roof. His left arm rested his left knee and held the apple. His right hand supported his weight and his arm was stretched out.

He bit into his apple, the sour juice leaking into his mouth. He took small bites and chewed slowly as he was in no rush to finish.

_'Maybe I should run downstairs and get my comforter. It's freezing out here.'_

Just as Tyler was about to stand, something heavy draped across his shoulders, weighing them down slightly.

Tyler turned his head to see the one and only KKComics sit next to him.

"Damn. And here I thought I was going to get a few hours alone," Tyler smirked.

Kyle chuckled. "Can't get away from me that easily."

Tyler smiled, knowing all too well that Kyle was on top of everyone. "Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kyle retorted.

"You could but I'd prefer you not to," Tyler said, pulling his red comforter that Kyle brought closer to him. It was kind of Kyle to do so. But how did he know he was awake?

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Are you okay? You don't seem fine. Are you sick?"

Tyler shook his head. "No. Rough night."

"More like rough two hours."

Tyler frowned. "Well I had a nightmare I don't want to have again so."

Kyle jerked his head up in acknowledgement. "I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tyler hesitated. Tyler said that he didn't want to tell Adam or Kyle but maybe it would help him get it off his chest. Tyler looked at his half eaten apple before deciding.

"Yeah. I guess I should."

Kyle immediately turned himself around so that he was facing Tyler in a crisscross sitting position.

Tyler did the same and wrapped the comforter tighter to himself. "I don't remember much of it but I remember all the bad parts."

"Good enough," Kyle responded softly. "You can tell me."

"I remember you and Adam being in it. You guys looked so...disappointed in me for some reason. You guys just brushed me off with a look of disgust before leaving. I remember asking what I did wrong and you said that I was born."

"Dear Notch, Tyler..." Kyle gasped.

"I remember another part of it where every one of you guys began to yell and scream things at me, none of them good. You all wanted to attack me but Adam stopped them and said that I wasn't worth the struggle, as if there would be any." Tyler's voice cracked. "The last thing I remember is me committing suicide. When you guys finally found me an hour later, you, Kyle, said that it was about time."

Kyle was silent for a moment before getting up and kneeling next to Tyler. He hugged him tightly, though sideways, and held him closely.

"Never. Never would we do that. Please let me know if you have feel worthless, Tyler. You are such an amazing person and we all care about you," Kyle pleaded, concern heavy in the statement.

Tyler nodded slowly. He felt as though that nightmare wasn't meant to be shared now.

'Now Kyle's going to tell Adam. I don't want him to tell Adam. What would Adam say?'

Tyler leaned closer to his best friend. "Don't tell Adam."

"I have to," Kyle muttered. "I have to."

"Why?" Tyler whispered sadly.

"Because he needs to know. He was a big part of it. Adam needs to know."

"Adam needs to know what?"

The two guys turned see Adam standing on the edge of the roof wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up. Tyler and Kyle got it for him last Christmas.

"Adam," Kyle said, pulling away from Tyler. "Tyler had a nightmare about us."

"Oh really?" Adam said, kneeling in front of the two. "What was it about? You okay?"

Tyler nodded as Kyle began to explain it. Tyler watched as Adam's face went from confusion to concern to horror to surprise before landing on shock.

"Suicide? And we said that it was about time?" Adam gaped. Tyler nodded again, uncomfortable with his staring.

Adam got up and began pacing, cloak flapping from behind him. "First things first, you know we would never do that right?" Tyler nodded. "Second, if you're thinking of suicide, let us know immediately."

Tyler went silent for a few seconds before gazing up at Adam. "I'm thinking about suicide."

Adam stopped pacing abruptly and Kyle went stock-still. The two friends stared at Tyler.

"What?" Adam whispered.

Tyler blinked. "I'm thinking about suicide."

**And that was Amnesia. Next up will be Vampire Knight again. Then it will be Monster. As I said, I have lost my USB. Updating weekend will be carried into next week. This is only seven updates. Anyways, please review whether it is negative or positive. I accept flames and constructive criticism. Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 signing out. Be safe and I love you guys. Good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amnesia llll

Adam and Kyle's gazes seemed to burn through Tyler's defenses, making him feel self-conscious.

"Tyler?" Adam asked slowly, kneeling in from of the teen. "What's wrong? What's making you feel the way you are?"

Tyler looked at the roof before setting his apple down, appetite gone. "I don't want to talk about it."

Another hand touched Tyler's shoulder, causing the teen to jump. Tyler whirled around to see Ty standing there, looking worried.

"Tyler...Does this have to do with last night with me or with your nightmare?" Ty asked. Ty crouched next to the overwhelmed teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler closed his eyes, not even bothering to ask about how Ty knew about his nightmare. He was a werewolf. He heard everything. "I don't want to talk about it."

Adam frowned. "Why not?"

Tyler shifted uncomfortably. "Because it involves my past and you know how that works out."

The other three immediately turned grim. Very few people, two as a matter of fact, knew about Tyler's past (that they knew of). Those two people were dead, gruesomely slaughtered. Tyler was always vague about his past, so vague that if you asked if he did an activity as a kid, he'd either ignore you or politely say, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Though there was one time where Tyler once told some person his past due to extreme circumstances. Two days later, the body was found in an alleyway, stabbed to death. So that was actually three people who knew about Tyler's past, all of them still dead.

"Oh," Kyle said confusedly. His eyes widened in realization a millisecond later. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry that we can't help you," Ty whispered as they bowed their heads in shame.

Tyler shrugged nonchalantly, examining a scar he had received from a battle on his arm. "It's okay. I'll get through it on my own."

"Don't say that, Tyler," Adam pleaded. "We'll be here the whole way. We'll support you."

Tyler smiled a bit. "Thanks," he said before it disappeared. "Hey." He stood up, comforter falling off his shoulders, and looked over the side of the building. "Do we get mailmen at this time in the morning?"

"We don't get mailmen at all," Kyle answered, standing up as well. Ty and Adam rose, teeth bared and ready to attack.

"I'll go downstairs," Tyler planned. "If you see something suspicious, well, yeah."

Adam held an arm out across Tyler's chest. "Be careful. We don't know who this guy is." Concerned red eyes searched brown ones.

Brown eyes stared directly into the red. "I'll be okay. I promise." And with that, Tyler turned and walked down the stairs. Little did any of them know, Tyler wasn't sure if he wanted come back safe.

* * *

><p>Tyler opened the front door to come face to face with a middle aged man. Grey bags hung beneath the man's eyes, giving the impression that he hasn't slept.<p>

The man looked at Tyler in surprise. "I didn't think anyone was awake," he said tiredly. "Are you Tyler Associa?"

Tyler nodded and smiled. "That's me."

The man reached into his blue side bag that was currently mostly empty. One or two letters were still remaining. The man took out a black Manila folder and handed it to Tyler. In red letters, the words "THIRTY-SIX HUNDRED SECONDS" were printed on the front and back.

_'Guess I do get a script.'  
><em>  
>"Thank you," Tyler smiled.<p>

"No problem," the man replied.

Tyler frowned. "Are you from Redwood?" The man nodded. "Did you take the teleporter here?"

"No. I didn't know there was one to here."

Tyler laughed. "I didn't know either until last night." Tyler pointed to the east, the direction of Glistening Lake. "Go straight for half a mile. You'll reach a large lake that is clear and not polluted. The teleporter is somewhere in that area."

The man nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Tyler grinned. "No, thank you." Tyler shook hands with the mailman before returning inside. By the time Tyler arrived at the roof, the mailman was gone.

"What was that?" Adam asked, staring in the direction the mailman had gone.

Tyler hid the envelope behind his back. "My precious," he hissed.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Tyler stuck out his tongue before putting the envelope back in front of him. He untied the string and pulled out three thick packets of white paper, all of which had typed letters printed on.

The first packet was the thickest. In bold and large black words read: RULES AND GUIDELINES (INTRODUCTION)

The second read: ABOUT US

The third read: SIGN HERE

"What's that?" Adam asked, looking suspiciously at the packets.

"I have an interview on Friday," Tyler muttered, more focused on reading the packets.

_'So on the 'Sign Here' packet, I can list things I am uncomfortable with answering. Cool. Don't have to lie.'  
><em>  
>"Interview?" Kyle questioned.<p>

"About relationships. I was randomly chosen," Tyler answered, still reading.

"Have you ever been in one?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. I have," Tyler replied, finally looking up. "And it didn't go so well."

The others knew not to ask any more questions as Tyler went back to reading the packets. Ty was confused to Tyler's questions mere hours ago if the teen had experience but decided not to bring it up.

"Does anyone have a pen?" Tyler asked, though the answer was obvious.

"No," the others chorused.

"Wait!" Kyle said immediately after. He rummaged through his pockets before pulling out a blue pen. "Here," he said, handing it to Tyler.

Tyler took it and quickly signed his name and the date. "Okay then," he said suddenly, chucking the pen back at Kyle, who just barely caught it before it hit his face. "I am set for tomorrow!"

"Good luck, Tyler," Adam smiled.

Tyler grinned. "Save it for tomorrow morning. I'm not leaving yet." The grin vanished. "Hm."

"What?" Kyle asked. Tyler stared into space a few more seconds, a serious look plastered on his face.

"Nah," Tyler exclaimed suddenly, making the others jump. "That's stupid. Let's go!" Tyler turned on his heels and walked downstairs, comforter in his arms.

Ty, Kyle, and Adam looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and following the other.

* * *

><p>"That's not nice!" Kyle yelled as Ty laughed. Adam had just said a teasing joke involving Kyle, causing the pink man to fake hurt. Tyler was far ahead of them. Something upset him and they didn't know what happened.<p>

The four guys were in Kroak City, a large city where over fifteen thousand people lived. A large clock tower stood smack in the middle of everything, shops and homes surrounding it. Cars went up and down the obsidian and gold roads and Kroaklanders walked along the stone slab sidewalks. Kids were playing on the playgrounds every five blocks. Kroak City was so alive. It was beautiful and the sounds of civilization, children laughing and grown-ups talking, made you feel welcome.

Tyler suddenly stopped and turned, waiting for the other three guys to catch up. When they did, Tyler led them quietly to a small café shop labeled Coffee Beans and Tea Leaves.

The café was small. It looked like a small cottage as it was made from the oak trees in Kroak Forest. The floor was made with brown and black marble, mostly brown. The tables were crystal clear glass on platinum stands. A long counter rested by the back wall of the café. No windows rested in the café, excluding the door.

"Hm," Adam whispered. "Seems cozy."

"It's supposed to be," Tyler whispered back, a laugh evident in his voice. Adam mouthed, "Well okay then" before following the others, as they already began walking to the counter.

A male, around the age of sixteen, stood behind the counter. He looked to be 5' 6". He had brown hair in a buzz cut fashion and a brown outfit. He wore brown slacks and a brown thermo. A black apron was tied around his neck and waist, the café's logo printed in the middle. The logo was brown and green. Brown coffee beans were scattered in a small pile, green tea leaves surrounding the small stack. 'Ryan Ceves'.

Tyler walked up to him and asked, "Is Karolyn Achraki here?"

'Ryan' nodded. "Yeah. She's in the back."

"Awesome," Tyler said to himself before sliding over the counter, stunning the other four guys.

"Um, sir. You can't go back there," Ryan began.

"Yes, I can," Tyler replied, walking away and not looking back. He had just reached the doorway when a blonde came out carrying a box. As soon as she saw him, she rolled her eyes and snickered.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice light.

"Well, nice to see you too," Tyler replied as the woman walked right by him.

"Fine," the woman said. The woman was blonde and looked about thirty-nine. Her hair was tied into a messy bun, showing that it was brown underneath the blond. She wore the same outfit Ryan did and was tan. She was slightly taller than Tyler, standing to about 6' 2".

She set down the box next the coffee machine and grabbed Tyler's cheeks gently before kissing his forehead. "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler hugged Karolyn, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey mom."

Adam, Ty, and Kyle stared at the duo as Karolyn began unpacking the box of empty cups.

Tyler sighed. "Come on, Karolyn!"

Karolyn groaned. "Here we go. Like every other day."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You're in one of the largest cities in Minecraftia. The authorities won't be able to find your killer for years."

Karolyn let out a breathy laugh. "Tyler, I'm not dying anytime soon. Smoking will kill me first."

"You don't smoke..."

"Exactly," Karolyn smiled. "Relax, Associa. You're not one to freak out."

"That's right. I'm not," Tyler agreed. "So let's get you out of Kroak City and into a nice home I built you," Tyler continued, shoving Karolyn over the counter and out the door.

Adam, Ty, and Kyle followed the pair, deciding not to ask any questions.

"Tyler," Karolyn began. "This is completely unnecessary!"

"Hmm. Nope. Totally necessary," Tyler disagreed. "Your survival is completely necessary," finished Tyler, still pushing the older.

Karolyn dug her heels into the sidewalk and turned to Tyler, causing the guys to stop walking. "Tyler," she started in a slow voice.

"Yes?"

"You've told other people your past, right?" Karolyn questioned.

_'So that's what this is about...'_ Kyle whispered in his mind.

_'Oh Notch...Tyler...'_ Adam thought in horror.

_'Karolyn...She might die...'_ Ty realized.

"Yeah," Tyler answered.

"And you tried to protect them, right?" Karolyn asked.

Tyler pursed his lips. _'Karolyn, stop. Don't go there...'  
><em>  
>Karolyn smiled sadly. "They died, didn't they?"<p>

"Karolyn, stop," Tyler pleaded, closing his eyes shut.

Karolyn laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will die when I die, sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I will love you forever. Just like a real mother should."

"I love you too," Tyler replied, voice cracking and eyes still closed. "Just like a son always would."

Karolyn smiled before walking back to the café. Tyler's body began to shake as the group heard running. Tyler went rigid when a gunshot sounded and screams erupted around them. Tyler's legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to his knees. Kyle rushed to him as Adam and Ty turned around, only to see Karolyn lying dead on the sidewalk, pedestrians crowding around her and calling 9-1-1.

"I told her to come with me," Tyler whispered. "And she didn't listen..."

No words of comfort came to Kyle, Ty or Adam. All they could do was stay there and wait until Tyler was ready to move once more.

**Someone hold me please. I didn't mean for this to be so angsty. Ugh. Poor Karolyn. POOR TYLER ACTUALLY. The dude just lost his surrogate mother. Why, Tyler? So sad...BUT NEVER MIND THAT! I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! If you liked it, review. If you had it, flame it. If you liked it but see mistakes, constructive criticize it. It doesn't matter what it is just as long as I know your opinions on this. Thank you. Until the next update, be safe, God bless, I love you, and...DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! C YA!**


	5. AN

**Hello my Mortem Venators! It's me! I'm here with good and bad news. I would ask you which you want first but that would take forever, so I'm going to tell you the bad news and then give you the good news to make the bad news sound not so bad. That sound good? I think it does. Okay. So...here we go!**

**Alright! The bad news. Right. Bad news. Yeah. The bad news. The bad news...Okay! A lot of my stories are going to put on hiatus for a while. These stories are: Burning Hatred, Vampire Knight, Amnesia, and Of Psychos and Myths! But wait! Don't click away! Balloons, The Days of the Unknown, and Stuck in Reverse are gonna be continued. And that's not even the good news yet!**

**Okay. Good news. So I've been doing some thinking and I've decided I have put this off way too long...**

**I am rewriting Searing Pain and Wolf Accident. Yes. It is finally going to happen.**

**I was texting Candyphone and, you know, I had this idea in my head for a while. So I decided to read the chapters again to refresh my memories. Horrible mistake. I almost committed suicide over it. My God. I sucked as a writer. You can ask Candyphone herself. I was borderline hysterical in our texts. **

**My writing was so bad that while I was reading, I sometimes forgot that the story was actually mine. I thought it was some trash writer's, and then I remembered..."Crap. This is my work." So yeah.**

**How did any of you enjoy that piece of trash?! My God. Like, no. There are so many better stories. What made you stop, read the first chapter, and say, "Oh. This is pretty good. Let me follow and fav." Like, no. No. No! NO! That was garbage! Holy crap! And I thought Of Psychos and Myths was garbage. Wow. Searing Pain was a piece of crap!**

**So yeah. Wolf Accident and Searing Pain are being rewritten. There will be some MAJOR cuts and changes, but the plotline will be there, it will make sense, and in the end, it will all connect back to their sequels. Okay? Does that sound good? Even if it doesn't, I'm doing it anyways.**

**Until then, DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


End file.
